Leak! Leak!
by Akise Mao-chan
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Hinata saat menjalani menstruasi pertamanya ... DI SEKOLAH! AU-Sekolah Dasar


**Leak..! Leak..!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic ini asli buatan saya!**

.

Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya. Sedari tadi ada rasa tak nyaman yang menyelimutinya. Perutnya juga terasa nyeri, seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Ckit ckit … ckit ckit …

"A-aduh.." Hinata memegangi perutnya. Sakit sekali. Kepalanya jadi ikut pusing. Dinginnya lab komputer membuatnya tambah menggigil.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten heran. Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia masih meringis kesakitan.

"Mules?" tebak Tenten. Hinata menggeleng.

"Diare?"

"Disentri?"

"Muntaber?" Tenten terus menebak. Hinata terus menggeleng.

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Tidak, Tenten … rasanya beda dari sakit perut biasa," jelas Hinata. Sudah tak tahan dengan tebakan Tenten yang selalu berhubungan dengan feses.

Tenten ber-oohh ria. Naruto yang duduk di samping kanan Hinata menoleh. Penasaran dengan percakapan pujaan hatinya dengan Tenten.

"Hinata, kau pucat.." ujar Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma agak pusing."

"Eh, iya loh! Hinata tambah pucat aja!" Tenten menambahi.

"Nggak pucat. Kulitku memang asli putih." Jawab Hinata pede. "Aduuhhh…" tiba-tiba Hinata kembali memegangi perutnya. Sakit lagi. Dalam hati ia yakin ini bukan karma karena kepedean.

"Tuh kan, nanti makin parah, lho! Ayo kuantar ke UKS!" tawar Tenten.

"A-AKU SAJA!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Tenten berdehem, Hinata nge-fly. "Soalnya Tenten tugas ngetiknya belum selesai! Aku kan sudah selesai. Ya, karena itu!" Naruto memberi alasan. Tenten malah semakin menyadari kalau Naruto suka sama Hinata.

"Sana, Hinata! Lebih cepat lebih baik! Kalian ke UKS saja, nanti aku ijinkan ke Pak Kakashi.." perintah Tenten.

"Memangnya Pak Kakashi ke mana?" tanya Hinata. Matanya mencari guru muda tampan itu.

"Sudah jangan kebanyakan tanya. Nanti perutmu sakit lagiii.." Ino yang duduk di belakang Hinata ternyata menyimak percakapan mereka dari tadi.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Naruto bersemangat, Dasar modus!

"I-iya.." Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya berdiri. Jarang-jarang ia punya kesempatan diajak Naruto.

Tapi saat Hinata berdiri, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Ada warna darah di rok berwarna creamnya. Tenten yang paling terkejut. Naruto melongo, nggak tahu apa itu.

"Hi-Hinata, ro-rokmu.." Tenten menunjuk belakang rok Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menoleh ke rok bagian belakangnya. Matanya melotot, "DA-DARAHH!" Dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata berteriak lantang.

"Hah? Darah?"

"Yang benar, mana ada setan di kelas 5-4!?"

"Bukan setan, goblok! Darah! D-A-R-A-H!"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Lho, Hinata pingsan?"

Seisi kelas langsung mengerubungi Hinata yang pingsan di pangkuan Naruto.

"Nar, tanggung jawab lho!" Sasuke menyenggol tangan Naruto dengan senyuman nakal. Naruto cengo. _Tanggung jawab apa? Aku nggak salah, kan?_

Suasana di lab jadi ribut seketika. Pak Kakashi yang lagi asyik kencan sama guru kelas sebelah langsung kembali. Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan murid-muridnya saat ia keluar untuk urusan penting (PDKT).

"PAK! TOLONG ISTRI SAYA, PAAKKK!" Naruto menjerit histeris berlinangan air mata. Tenten langsung menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Pak Kakashi. Tenten pun menjelaskan kejadiannya. Naruto dengan lebaynya masih nangis-nangis gak jelas. Ia berpikir kalau Hinata kena santet atau apa gitu..

"Oohh.. ini bukan karena penyakit atau apa. Setiap anak cewek pasti mengalami ini. Memangnya kalian belum pernah dijelaskan, ya?" Pak Kakashi heran. Murid-murid manisnya menggeleng. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Durasi pingsannya cepat banget.

"Saat anak perempuan sudah menginjak usia remaja, mereka akan mengalami proses menuju kedewasaan. Biasanya terjadi sejak usia mereka 12 tahun. Tapi 11 tahun juga banyak, sih.. Lalu menghasilkan sel telur yang dihasilkan rahim. Karena sebulan ini sel telur itu tidak dibuahi oleh sperma, maka mereka merontokkan diri (?), dan proses menstruasi pun terjadi." Jelas Pak Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Jadi Hinata gak kelainan, Pak?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Gak lah, bego! Makanya sekali-kali baca buku pengetahuan! Jangan komik mulu!" nasehat Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah.. Sekarang Hinata bersihkan dulu darahnya di kamar mandi. Bapak carikan softex dulu. Sakura, tolong temani dia ya! Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang hal ini."

"Baik, Pak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**Sebenarnya saya bingung sama genrenya. Untuk rated sih, T saja kali ya..**

**Tolong kritik dan sarannya lewat review yaa!**

**Sampai jumpa lagi!**


End file.
